


Snowmelt

by WeNNoKK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Haikyuu!!, Haikyuu - Freeform, Laser Tag, Lemon, M/M, Movie Night, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNNoKK/pseuds/WeNNoKK
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo meet while Tsukishima is away at college. Can Kuroo break through Tsuki's cold exterior.(I'm really sorry I SUCK at summaries)Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate





	1. Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a seasonal fic, I'll try and finish before winter is actually over.... but we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy and please comment, I can't get better without your feedback! XD

The air outside was crisp and had the hint of moisture that always came with snow. Tsuki tightened his scarf as he continued his walk through the late afternoon buzz around him. It was almost the end of his first semester and he was in dire need to find a quiet place to try and finish his assignments. Homework was usually something that he would do in the peace of his dorm, but his current roommate was a little too boisterous for him to get any real work done. Really though? Of all the people in the world he had to get stuck with Bokuto? At first the idea of having a roommate that was also on the volleyball team was exciting, but the thrill of it faded quick once he realized that Bokuto NEVER slept. Also for some reason Kuto had gotten it into his head that they were an item, which of course was not the case. Seriously though… how can someone operate on so little sleep and still manage to be that insane? Maybe that was the reason that he was insane? Whatever the reason, he was going to need to find something else and fast. Drifting back down to earth from his own world, he realized he was coming up on a coffee shop that didn’t look overly crowded. Perfect.

Tsuki slipped in and found an empty table near the back and set up his books and laptop figuring on being here for a long while. Thankfully there wasn’t much of a line as he approached the counter. Behind the bar he noticed a tall black haired man laughing and talking with coworkers and customers alike. _Now that is someone with way too much energy_ he grumbled to himself as he approached the counter annoyed and waited for the idiot to notice him.

“What can I get for you friend?”

Taken aback, he realized the guy was talking to him. _Friend?_  Tsuki was certain that he’d never met this guy in his life. Seriously?  
“I’ll take the brioche french toast with a Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk… also, I’m not your friend.”, he said with a lot more annoyance in his tone than he’d intended. Without confirming that the order was correct he took his number placard and went to take his seat as the barista stood there taken aback for a moment. The six hours of sleep he’d gotten in the last three days hadn’t been enough to make him really care about his tone and he was pretty sure the guy wouldn’t take it personally anyway. As he sat down he plugged in his headphones and got to work. Who did he think he was anyway?

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cafe wasn’t as busy as Kuroo was used to, but it probably had something to do with the weather that they were supposed to get later that day. So far it had been a really good day. Most of their prep-work had been done when he started the day and everyone seemed like they were in a really good mood. His mind started to drift in the time between customers and seemed to keep coming back to his plans for the evening. Practice was canceled until winter break was over and most of his friends were back home with their families for the holidays. 

“Hey Katsu what are you up to for the holidays?”, Kuroo shouted over the sound of the espresso machine.

“Nothing, you know I don’t go home for break.”

He couldn't help but grin,  _I guess he might be free then for a movie later..._  this day just kept getting better. 

Forcing himself to get back on task as a few more people filed into the cafe, he pushed aside his plans for the time being. The people were his favorite part of this job, they all had something unique and interesting about them. As the morning progressed he continued his usual routine of jokes and flirtations. Every now and then Katsu would try to flirt back, but he was always to direct. _Takes all the fun out of it._  

The cafe had been like a second home to Kuroo since he started working there his freshman year and his daily back and forth with Katsu was just as much a part of that as the espresso machine. As the afternoon went on business picked up and died but that was okay with Kuroo as it gave him more time to talk and goof off. After helping a particularly nice woman and her daughter order a late lunch he turned to the counter to help the next person in line. A handsome yet disheveled face was there to greet him. _And who might this be?_ Kuroo put in his winning smile and greeted the boy

“What can I get for you friend?”, then added a wink to the end for good measure.

Grumpily the guy rattled off some overly complicated drink and ordered the french toast.

“Well oooooookaaaayy then..." watching as he walked away and immediately zoned in on what he was doing an idea began to take shape. 

_This one could be interesting_

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuki was actually starting to get into a rhythm and being productive  before a figure dropped a tray beside him with his order and slipped into the seat beside him.

“So why so Grumpy handsome?”

Tsuki looked at him with disbelief, why was this guy still here?

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Not trying to mask his annoyance with the situation, he gave the barista a look that would have sent normal people running in a hurry.

“Hmmmmm, well I guess. I’m supposed to be working anyway.”, the barista got up and strolled back to the counter as Tsuki re-immersed himself in the oh-so-thrilling world of differential equations. _Seriously, what is that guy's issue?_

 

 

The afternoon passed into night and finally around 8 pm it was time to pack up his work and began to make his way from the shop. As he went to throw away his trash he noticed something written on the side of his cup...

 

Call me! ❤

773-555-8763


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some really great graphics made up for the text convos, but I have to sleep sometime and after 2 hours of fiddling with it I've given up for now. I'll try to come back later and add them, but just go with it for now.  
> Thanks again for reading! As always please leave a comment with any suggestions or thoughts you have!
> 
> ALSO: I would suggest that you have up 'Naive Spin' by Aaron Lansing pulled up on Youtube ready to go for the later part of the chapter as it is better to listen to it while reading through that part I think! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate

Call me!

773-555-8763

* * *

Tsuki sat in bed and stared at the cup. Why didn’t he just throw this away while he was at the shop? He didn’t have time for this.

“I’M HOME!!!!!”

“Kuto you don’t have to yell you know… this room is literally two feet wide.” Tsuki grumbled to his roommate not bothering to look away from his current fixation.

Bokuto shutting the door noticed his pointed look at the empty cup sitting on the desk and walked over to pick it up.

“Get yourself a girlfriend did you?” Bokuto jested after reading the inscription.

Tsuki trying to snatch the cup back from his roommate continued to grumble, “I don’t see why it’s any of your business…”

“Well let’s just see if we can get you a date with the luck lady, enh?”

Raising an eyebrow and grabbing Tsuki’s phone off of the desk he started to punch in the numbers.

“NOOOOO”

Kuto almost stopped - Tsukishima never raised his voice… _he must really not want to call her_. WELL ALL THE BETTER TO HELP HIM OUT! Kuto cackled to himself and continued to dodge his panicked roommate.

Two rings and the phone clicked over.

“Well hello handsome, miss me already? I wasn’t expecting you to actually call me so soon” the accompanying cocky grin could be heard through the phone.

 

Kuto stopped dead in his tracks…. It was a man on the other end…. _WHAT?_

“TSUKI WHO IS THIS?” he howled, slightly loosening his grip on the phone as he waved it around like a mad man. Tsuki took the opportunity to seize the phone and quickly shouted into the phone “SORRY, wrong number” and hung up. Looking at his roommate with murder in his eyes, Bokuto was still trying to process what had just happened.

“TSUKI DID YOU PICK UP ANOTHER MAN!?! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!”

At this he couldn’t help, but contain a groan. “I’ve told you a million times, WE ARE JUST ROOMMATES. That’s it. Nothing else. A little fun now and again - which was your idea I might add, doesn’t change that.” His mind was already beginning to fly in a million different directions… now the barista had his number, _well maybe he actually believed that it was a wrong number?… I need to get rid of this cup before Kuto goes crazy or worse goes all emo again. The team will kill me._

“I’m taking a walk.” he quipped and snatched the cup practically running from the room. What was he thinking, he should have just thrown it away at the shop like he had originally planned. Kuto, sitting there looking dejected, was the last thing he saw as he closed the door after grabbing his coat.

_I should have just thrown the damn thing away._

* * *

 

Tsuki couldn’t believe the situation he’d managed to get himself into. _*ding*_

  **Barista Guy:** So who's the guy?

“Well I guess he knows it’s me” grumbling under his breath he continued his way out of the building and into the almost deserted street. Ignoring the text he set off not knowing where he was headed to. _*ding*_

 

 **Barista Guy:**  Don't wanna talk about it? Fine by me

 **Barista Guy:**  Buuuuuuuuut

 **Barista Guy:**  I'm Hungry. You going to make me eat alone or does dinner on me sound good?

_Ignore him Tsuki. Just let him keep messaging away to his distractingly hyper little heart’s content._

_*ding*_

**Barista Guy:**  Pretty please?

_This isn’t going away on its own…_

He stopped and thought for about it for a moment, _Would it really be so bad?_

 **Tsuki** : Okay

 **Barista Guy:**  okay, okay?

 **Tsuki** : Okay, okay, okay

 **Barista Guy:**  Yessss! Also just to clarify, dinner will be on me, but not ON me... unless you're into that sort of thing ;)

 

Tsuki groaned _not gonna happen dude_

 **Tsuki** : I change my mind

 **Barista Guy:**  NOPE, you're committed now :) you. 20 minutes. Memorial park. benches by the lake.

 

_Outside? He does know it’s snowing right?_

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo jumped a little when the phone rang. _It can’t be him, no way he’s giving in this early in the game._

“Well hello handsome, miss me already?” Kuroo teased “Did expect you to call me so soon.”

“TSUKI WHO IS THIS!?!” his smile faltered for a moment as the voice was different than expected...

“SORRY, wrong number”

 _Hmmmm… interesting_ . The second voice was definitely Grumps. Chuckling to himself he thought _Oh no you don’t_

 

_Right. Blanket. Chinese food. No one can resist Chinese food._

**Kuroo** : So who's the guy?

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuki had no clue what possessed him to agree to this. This was the epitome of a terrible idea. He and Bokuto had a very complicated arrangement as it was and being even remotely involved with another guy would probably send him into another one of his crazy emo spells. As he was walking along the flurries of snow picked up a little. It wasn’t too awfully cold, but it was enough for the park to be all but deserted except for the occasional passerby. With it being December, Christmas lights were strewn throughout the park and glinted against the sporadic snowflakes.

Coming around a bend to the lake side where he had been told to meet, his eyes began to scan the benches for the dark haired lanky figure. Sure enough there he was - sitting on a park bench, lap covered with a red plaid blanket. His cheeks were flushed giving him a very appealing look but it was hard to tell if it was from exertion or cold. Approaching he saw the man's eyes light up and then glint mischievously.

 

“You came,” grinning from ear to ear, but there was an unmistakable undertone of shock in his voice.

“Yeah, you said I had to. Remember?” suddenly feeling embarrassed, Tsuki shifted from foot to foot and stuck his hands in his pockets shrugging it off.  “Plus, free food so…”

“Well I knew you’d give in sooner or later, but I have to admit I thought it’d be harder to convince you.” The somewhat evil glint in his eye and the suave wink had him feeling slightly uneasy in the barista’s presence. “So am I going to get your name at some point?”

“What’s it worth to you Tsuki?”

His face must have betrayed how shocked he was, because after flashing another grin he continued “your friend let me know yours when he made the call earlier, remember?” _Oh._

“My name is Kuroo, but **_you_ ** can call me whatever you want.” adding another wink at the end for good measure. Blushing like an idiot Tsuki muttered under his breath “My name is actually Tsukishima.. wasn’t there supposed to be food?”

Still brandishing a cat ate canary grin and obviously enjoying the effect that he was having on the other boy, he pat the seat beside him pulling a chinese food bag up from the ground beside him. After he was settled, Kuroo tossed the blanket over his lap and handed him a container of chicken lo mein.

“Golden Palace?” Tsuki mused

“Yeah…. Is that okay?” for the first time his confidence seemed to be lacking and though they barely knew each other, something about it seemed fundamentally wrong to Tsuki.

“Yes! I mean… it’s fine. I order from there a lot. My roommate Bukuto loves their beef and peppers.”

“Ahhhh, the mystery man I assume. Involved?”

“No… not that it’s really any of your business.”

“It could be”, Kuroo chuckled, “Shut up and eat.” Pulling out an IPod he put one of the ear buds in his ear and the other in Tuski’s. After pressing play he began to dig into his food and look out across the lake. The music was haunting but beautiful and a melody that was drastically different from the personality of the person sitting next to him.

“What is this song?”

“Naive Spin by Aaron Lansing, I think it goes with view don’t you think?”

Gazing out to the lake and at the lights dancing off the water, he had to admit that there was something very peaceful about it all.

They both ate in the silence of the music for several minutes. As the next song began, similar in that it was  piano medley, Tsuki broke their silence.

“Why am I here?”

“Well you see that’s a complicated question full of theoretical physics and ultimately ending in an existential crisis, so hard to answer.”

Tsuki snorted and looked him in eyes, “I mean really, why am **_I_ ** here?”

Kuroo’s eyes darkened slightly with an emotion not entirely known to Tsuki “Because you’re not boring.”

Taken aback with his answer Tsuki continued to stare into Kuroo’s eyes waiting for a clear answer. In reply Kuroo leaned down and pressed his lips against Tsuki’s. Tuski let out an initial gasp, but after the initial shock wore off he took a deep breath and leaned into the kiss. Suddenly hungry for something he didn’t understand he let Kuroo take the lead and after a few moments they finally broke apart.

“That was…” Tsuki start, out of breath.

“Amazing?” Kuroo interjected with a cocky grin

“Unexpected.” he grinned in return.


	3. Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bukuto leaves for a trip and leaves Tsuki home alone. When he can't stomach the quite, guess who he calls?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate

After waking up the next morning Tsuki noticed that it was much later than he was used to being able to sleep in. _Where is Bokuto? Why hasn’t he woken me up yet?_ Taking a cautious glance around the room he confirmed that his roommate was nowhere to be seen. Sighing with relief, he pulled the covers back over his head and drifted off again. After awhile he awoke to the sound of rustling, and resigned himself to the fact that his roommate was back and he was going to have to get up for the day. Turning over he noticed Bokuto packing some of his things in a bag and sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Going somewhere?”  
“Yep, road trip.” _Is he actually bouncing right now? It's not even 11 yet?_  
_Well at least he seems to be in a good mood_  
Finally Bokuto turned around and rifled through another drawer, “So where’d you get off to last night? I waited up for you until almost 1.”  
“Out.” _I don’t want to play this game, not this early._  
“I get it you know. You can just tell me,” looking down at the bag of clothes that he was packing he paused for a moment, “I’m leaving tonight to go on a trip with Akaashi and I think it will be better. You know we’re still teammates and best friends, but he even said I could live with him afterwards! He's got a really nice place and it's going to be super awesome being with him all the time!”  
Checking his excited tone he glanced back over meeting him in the eyes, “Tsukki, will you be okay without me? I would love to go back to how it was, but you seem happy and if there’s someone else Tsuk I can’t stay here. Like I said it’ll be better this way anyway”  
Tsuki didn’t respond, he just looked out the window and nodded his head once. After Bokuto had left Tsuki couldn’t help but feel relieved. They had always had a weird something, but Bokuto wanted more than he was willing to offer and now that he no longer had to worry about that he could worry about the other problem in his life - Kuroo. Darkhorse of darkhorses.Where the heck did he even come from? Well a coffee shop on 3rd, but more than that - he and Tsuki had sat for hours and talked on that bench by the lake and yet he couldn’t remember being uncomfortable or wanting to leave the conversation like he so often did with other people.

 

_What is wrong with me?_

 

* * *

 

“So going with the obvious choice, Squirrel Girl is obviously the best superhero period, Marvel or DC. Right Kuroo?”  
“What?”  
Zoning back into the real world and realizing that he was still in the process of cleaning the espresso machine, he tried to recall what the conversation they were having was about. Katsu frowned as Kuroo tried to remember what they had been talking about.  
“How are you supposed to back me up when Yuri is so obviously wrong if you’re not paying attention?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he said shrugging. “You don’t need me to back you anyway. Yuri always gives in - press it for another 5 minutes and you two will be on the same page as always.”  
“I heard that you know.”  
With another shrug he finished what he was doing and begun to put the now clean pieces of the machine back together.  
“Where has your head been today? Is everything alright?”  
_Well there’s this guy_ …. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Okay then. Well anyway, Yuri and I were going to go see a movie on Saturday and then swing by a party on 14th after. You in?”  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve got plans, that involve not having plans with you. Problem?”  
He gave a cold smirk over his shoulder as he finished with the machine, and just raised his eyebrows at the dumbstruck look on the other boy’s face. Composing himself, Katsu wiped the expression, “Well if that’s how you want to play this thing…”  
“No thing.”  
“What?”  
“No thing. We don’t play anymore.” Leaning in close he added, “It was fun while it lasted though.” Turning to leave he didn’t bother to look back. Boring. Predictable. He didn’t need those things. He didn’t want those things. Fortunately for him what he needed had walked right through the very doors he was about to exit. Heading into the brisk night air having finished his shift for the day he found his feet taking him back towards the park where they had sat for hours the night before.

  
_It’s too soon to call him again. Tsuki isn’t like normal people - rile him up too much too soon and it’ll ruin everything. Patience._

**_Fuck Patience._ **

_NO._

 

_Patience._

Sighing deeply, he resigned himself, “Let him come to me.”  
Turning away from the direction that would have taken him to the park, Kuroo strode home grinning like a fox the whole way, “He’ll come.”

 

* * *

 

The first few hours were absolute heaven. No one to make noise. No one to eat all his popcorn in negative five seconds.  
_This is how it should be. Time to get some work done and then watch what I want to watch for once._  
Afternoon passed into evening, which then passed into night. The next day passed the same way, but by the evening of the 3rd day he found the silence to be almost suffocating. How had what used to be a blessing so quickly become a curse? I can’t do this.. His only real “friend” Yamaguchi had gone to see his family for break and the only thing that could possibly be worse than the silence would be calling his brother to come get him to spend the rest of break at home with his family. Tingling in the back of his head, there was a thought.

_Nope. Bad idea. Not going to happen._

 

* * *

 

 ** _*Ding*_**  
Kuroo glanced at his phone and smirked.  
_Gotcha glasses._

 **Tsuki** : Hey.  
                            **Kuroo** : Well look who it is. Miss me?  
**Tsuki:** No. What’s up?  
                            **Kuroo:** Aww :( You don’t have to be so mean.  
                           Kuroo: and nothing right now  
Tsuki: Oh.  
Tsuki: Lame...  
                            **Kuroo:** Is it? Well I caaan think of a few things I’d rather be doing right now.  
                            **Kuroo** : Well really just ONE if you catch my drift \\(o.O)/

The phone was silent for a few moments. _Too much?_

 _ ***DING***_  
_Guess not._

 **Tsuki:** I’m about to watch a movie. Did you want to come over?  
**Kuroo:** Which movie?  
**Tsuki:** ….  
**Tsuki:** Jurassic Park  
**Kuroo** : Address?

Glancing down at what he was wearing he opted to change before heading over. Digging to the bottom of one of his drawers he found what he was looking for.  
That’ll do.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tuski got up to answer it and was greeted by Kuroo wearing one of his now signature cocky grins and what appeared to be a Jurassic Park tee-shirt that was just a little snug displaying just what exactly lay underneath for anyone paying attention.  
“That your girlfriend’s shirt?”  
Kuroo’s eyes narrowed slightly leaned in and let out a dark chuckle shaking his head, “Come on glasses. We both know I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
Taking an involuntary step back at the sudden proximity, Tsuki motioned for Kuroo to come in. There wasn’t much space in the dorm, but he and Bokuto had lucked out and gotten one of the units that was more like a suite than a normal dorm. They both had a private bedroom adjoining a shared living space and bathroom. Tsuki sat on one end of the couch that they had managed to squeeze into the small living space and though he had expected Kuroo to take the other end of the couch he instead tossed his jacket over the opposing arm and plopped down right beside him.  
“So dinosaurs huh?”  
_Is he mocking me? No. That doesn’t make sense. Why would he own a shirt if he didn’t actually like the movies?_  
As if sensing his inner monologue, Kuroo didn’t wait for him to answer. “I love these movies. I’m just surprised that there’s actually something that you like. The other night you seemed to have a lot of indifferent opinions.”  
_I don’t even know how to respond to that._  
Not missing a beat, Kuroo leaned over his lap so that their faces were nearly touching and grabbed the remote off of the tiny end stand beside Tsuki, “Shall we?”  
After settling back into their original position, he found that his ability to breath and form coherent words had somehow evaporated. Trying desperately to focus on the movie and not the person beside him as the movie continued on he couldn’t help himself.

“ You know they actually can’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“The blood that’s in the mosquito. It would have decayed by that time. They do get DNA material from insects in amber like that but it’s only the DNA of the bug itself. Plus, there weren’t even any dinosaurs in the Dominican Republic. It’s ridiculous.”  
“Nerd.”  
“What?”  
Turning his head, he saw Kuroo looking at him with what almost seemed like fascinated interest. “I said nerd.”  
“What kind of insult is that even supposed to be? Lame.”  
“Did I say it was a bad thing?”  
“Whatever."

 

"You see those? Brachiosaurus. They have them stand on their hind legs in this movie, but there’s actually no way they would have done that their muscles are all wrong for that kind of motion and also with the sneezing? Dinosaurs don’t sneeze, that’s strictly a mammalian thing. It’s like giving the Airbuds gils”  
“You’re cute when you get excited.”  
His face flushed. _Damn it._ “I’m not excited, I’m annoyed.”  
“Uh Huh.”  
As the movie went on Tsuki continued to point out issues with different parts.  
“See THAT is a Dilophosaurus. They actually don’t shoot venom and they just added in that whole neck bit for the movie. The real dinosaur didn’t even have that.”  
“HA! Dilophosaurus? Bet he got made fun of a dino camp. You know Tsuki... I thought you said you liked this movie?”  
“I do. It’s just someone needs to point out that most of it is wrong.”  
“Ah, I see. And what a great injustice that it is. You should start a blog.”  
“Are you mocking me?”  
“Would you believe me if I said no?”  
“No”  
“Fine then yes, just a little.”  
“Fine.”  
Kuroo looked him in the eyes and his smile dropped a little, “Look I was just ragging you, I really do like that you can actually get excited about something.”  
“Okay.”  
They were both quite for several minutes.

"Plus, you're cute when you pout."  
“So what’s that?” he asked paying more attention to Tsuki than the movie.  
“Do you really not know what a Tyrannosaurus Rex is or are you ragging me again?”  
Kuroo looked uncertain, “Umm, yes?”  
Tuski chuckled, “That’s not really an answer.”  
“Yeah well.”

  
Finally, movie came to an end and they sat and watched the credits start.  
“Did you go see Jurassic World when it came out in theaters?”  
Tsuki shrugged, “Yeah, it was okay. The originals were better, but they always are.”  
“I know what you mean, just look at what Star Wars has come down to.”  
“HA! I know. I mean a Han Solo movie? Leave it to Disney to try and make a super obvious money grab.”  
“Yeah, an Obi Wan movie would have been so much cooler. Hey... there’s a new Jurassic World movie coming out here soon isn’t there? We should make a plan to go see it.”  
“Sure.”  
Kuroo smiled at him again.

_He does that a lot. Is that good?_

“So. What’s next glasses? Wanna play a game? I’m particularly fond of Twister, but I’ll leave it up to you.”  
A knowing smile spread on Tsuki's face, “What’s next is you go home and I go to bed. Alone.”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s after midnight.”  
“So?”  
“So I’m tired and I know what’ll happen if you’re here much longer. So, it’s been fun, but good night. For now."  
"For now?"   
"For now."  
"Okay fine, but you're the one missing out."  
Getting up from the couch Kuroo picked up his jacket and turned as Tsuki walked the few steps with him to the door.  
Leaning against the door frame he crossed his arms, “We’re going to do this again right glasses?”  
Not bothering to wait for an answer he leaned in, kissed him, and was out the door striding down the hall.

_Yep. Bad idea._


	4. Minor Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Kuroo have an adventure, where will it lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's kinda short. Been having some major writers block with this fic and getting distracted by other projects... make it up to you all in chapter 5? 
> 
> xo WeNNoKK
> 
> Edit: I had to make some minor changes to a few typos I found (I didn't have a beta reader for this one). Chapter 5 is just about complete, sorry for the delay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate

**Barista Guy** : Get dressed I’m picking you up at 7 ;)

 

Tsuki looked down at his phone and couldn’t help but smile at the name that showed up. He had forgotten to change the contact information after he learned Kuroo’s name, it seemed pointless to correct it now though. It had been a few days since he’d last heard from Bokuto. It was probably for the best, that they wouldn’t be living together much longer, the situation with him was always so complicated.  

Closing the book that he had been reading out of for his psych class he began to change out of his pyjama bottoms and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain t shirt. Tugging on a pair of converse he was gathering somethings in a bag before he heard a knock at the door. Opening it up to find a grinning devil on the other side he couldn’t help but let out a smile himself. 

“So do I get to know where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Kuroo’s grin grew wider as he realized that Tsuki was satisfied with his answer and had resigned himself to whatever he had planned, “you’ll enjoy it though.” 

 

30 minutes later Tsuki was staring wide eyed at Kuroo as they stood in a black-lit arena listening to a red haired woman review the rules of laser tag with the group they’d been attached to. Looking around and only half paying attention, he noticed that the arena also had a bar area that overlooked the tag field and a video arcade center.  _ How did I not know this place was here?  _ After glancing over at Kuroo, he found he was studying him as he surveyed their surroundings and not paying attention to the rules either. Not bothering to look embarrassed about staring Kuroo raised his eyebrows at Tsuki who ignored him and turned back to the instructor.

“Alright so if there aren’t any questions, follow me this way to get your gear!” Tsuki couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the enthusiasm of the woman and heard the chuckle of kuroo beside him as he witnessed the reaction. Tugging on the vest and the arm sensors he couldn’t help but look at Kuroo. Lifting his arms above his head to pull on the vest he caught sight of the lower portion of his toned stomach as his shirt lifted ever so slightly. Kuroo caught him gawking and just shot him a wink. Cursing himself for the heat he felt rising in his face Tsuki turned away and began tightening the straps on his own vest and arm pads. Suddenly Kuroo was behind him helping to adjust the straps on the sides of his vest and just as he finished he leaned and and whispered in his ear. “If you like what you see all you have to do is just say so”, and with that he was gone and off to get his goggles from the overly friendly redhead. Whatever heat had been in his face before had now spread to his whole body and he know found that he was uncomfortably warm in the otherwise cool arena.  _ How can I still feel his hands _ ? Taking his goggles from the redhead and standing at the edge of the group he tried to avoid looking at Kuroo for fear that one more incident and he might spontaneously combust. 

Just as he had thought of a witty retort for Kuroo the redhead piped up again, “Alright, now that you all have your gear, I will be sending you all to randomized start points. Once you reach your start point your gear will activate and the color that it shows is the team that you will be on. Like I said earlier, the goal is to gain as many points for your team as possible by shooting a member of the opposing team on their sensors. If you are hit in the chest please remember that you will have to return to one of your Team’s HQ point in order to reactivate your gear. There is a second group that is being briefed at the start point on the other end of the arena. Teams are randomized so you may find allies you don't recognize. Any last questions? No? Okay, great! If you'll look at your chest plate there should be a number showing there now, please go to that corresponding point on the map. Once everyone is in position the match will begin!”

Looking down at his plate he saw the number 13 glowing white against the glow of the black lights. Glancing sideways he could see the 20 that was emblazoned on Kuroo’s. According to the map they would be nowhere near each others starting points. “After the game starts I’ll try to find you, but just relax and try to have fun with it?” Tsuki nodded as Kuroo kept up his wild grin and took off towards his start point.  _ I’m going to own this game.  _

 

* * *

 

A moment after Tsuki arrived at his starting point after navigating through the passageways and various clearings littered with cover a loud automated voice sounded over the intercom system.

“THREE…” 

 

“TWO…”

 

“ ONE…” 

 

“BATTLE!!!!!”

 

The sensors on his chest, arms, and back lit up a bright blue that shone against the dimness of the black lights and Tsuki started to make his way onto the playing field. Kuroo hadn’t mentioned how long these matches tended to take, but he was determined to make sure they were on the winning end of it. After a few moments he turned the corner of a passage he noticed a red arm sensor sticking out from around the corner. Obviously whoever it was either didn’t know that they were broadcasting themselves or this was a set up. Scanning the exit behind him to make sure he wasn’t being ambushed he decided that the person was just oblivious, and leaned behind a barricade in the small chamber and took a shot. Direct hit the arm sensor faded out and he heard the girl it belonged to let out a colorful curse. After waiting a moment for her to come out from the passage way and determining that she had already left he stood. The moment he stood he felt a familiar presence behind him as a pair of hand grabbed him by the waist. 

“Now now, what do we have here?” Kuroo’s breath tickling his ear as he spoke, “You know it’s really irresponsible to leave your back open like that without someone to watch it.”

Tsuki felt himself begin to flush again as Kuroo continued, “Now what would you have done if it wasn’t me?” The feel of his mischievous grin on his neck was getting to be a little too much and just as he would need to break away Kuroo spun him around and pinned him against the wall. Still smiling he pressed his mouth roughly against Tsuki’s and much to his annoyance Tsuki let him have complete control. After what seemed like an eternity, Kuroo broke off the kiss and looking Tsuki directly in the eyes, raised his gun and shot him in the chest. Not being able to will himself to react for a full moment Tsuki just blinked and finally noticed that the vest Kuroo was wearing was illuminated a bright red. “I told you, you have to be careful with this game,” sending a wink his way he added, “also you should wear tight pants more often. At least this way I know you’re not immune to my charms.” 

Turning a shade of crimson almost as bright as the opposing teams sensors, all he could do was stand there in shock as the other swaggered away. 

_ What. The. Fuck. Okay. Breath Kei. So he’s on the other team, doesn’t change things. You’re going to own this game and then… you’ll get him back for that little stunt.  _

Gathering what was left of his composure he began to run for the closest blue HQ. After reactivating his gear and teaming up with two of the other blue players that had also been taken out Tsuki climbed one over the larger boulders that was to be used as cover and surveyed what he could see of the arena. Climbing back down to the teammates waiting for him he met their questioning glances with a plan, “About 30 feet from here there is a passageway system that we can use as a kill box. One of you will need to lure in red players and the other will be lying in wait in the passage behind one of the cover barricades.” They nodded along with the plan, but one piped up “where will you be?” Smiling from ear to ear and switching out his standard laser gun for one of the specialized “sniper rifles” in the HQ armory, “I’ll be on the wall.”

Yuri, who was the more athletic of his two new teammates, offered to be the runner and lure reds into their trap and his friend Katsu, who’s real name was also Yuri due to some cosmic joke, would be the man on the ground. Tsuki took his position on top of the corner area of the wall and signaled to his newfound partners in crime that he was ready. The plan was working perfectly and before long the blue team had begun to close the gap in lead that the red team had managed to garner. By the time the bell sounded that the match was over the blue team had taken a solid lead. Yuri and Katsu cheered as they got back to the equipment room and saw the scores and felt inclined to let their other team members know just how much of a genius he was. Yuri and Katsu were still hanging off of him and telling everyone about the epic shots when Kuroo came in. Tsuki grinned at him and was more than slightly confused at the expression that came of his face when he looked at the sight before him. 

“Katsu what are you doing here?”

Now it was Tsuki’s turn to be confused, “You know these guys?” 

Katsu now leaning into Tsuki even more than before responded for Kuroo, “Yeah we work together. Didn’t expect to see you out and about this weekend when you turned me down for a movie the other night, and it seems that I’ve accidently met a friend of yours?” 

The playful look in Kuroo’s eyes darkened and Tsuki wondered to himself if Katsu had even noticed. 

“Boyfriend,” Tsuki corrected, detaching himself from Katsu. Walking right up to Kuroo and leaning in to speak against his ear for a change, “You know you should really be careful with this game, you never know what your teammates might fall for.” Leaning back and shooting him a wink he began to stalk off, only when he had his back to them all did he let himself let out a cheshire grin all his own.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuroo blinked twice and then turned to watch Tsuki leave. Winning the match had certainly put him in an interesting mood and turning his own words back at him like that.

_ This,  _ he thought, _ is going to be fun. _

Not bothering to acknowledge Katsu any longer, he chuckled and shook his head before sauntering off after him. 

They found a spot at the bar and Tsuki ordered them some fries to split and a round of beers. Turning around on his stool and leaning against the bar to watch the next match that was about to start Kuroo finally spoke, “So… boyfriend?” 

“What about it?” 

“Nothing. Just an observation,” he paused briefly, “Did you mean it?”

Tsuki turned from the bar to mimic the position that Kuroo had taken against the bar, “Do you want me to?”

Turning to face Tsuki who now seemed very much preoccupied with the match, Kuroo looked at him until Tsuki looked up to meet his gaze. “Yes.”

“Good, if that’s the case you need to convince me.”

“What?”

He leaned in so they were only a whispers distance apart, “I said, convince me.”

  
  
Kuroo grinned again, _ fun indeed _ .


End file.
